The present invention relates to an edible meat-producing animal feed ration and, more specifically, to a feed ration and feed process which permits such animals to be fed highly saturated fats during some or all of their growing-finishing cycle to increase the weight-gaining rate and improve the quality of the animal carcasses thereof.
The term "edible meat-producing animals", as used herein, is meant to define all animals that are raised, fattened and slaughtered for market. They include such animals as swine, beef cattle, and poultry, as well as possibly others. Each of these animals is subjected to a "growing-finishing cycle", at which time they are fed a particular ration which causes them to grow to their fullest capacity as quickly as possible, in preparation for slaughtering. The term "weight-gaining rate" as used herein refers to the number of pounds gained per day or other time period during the growing-finishing cycle. Obviously, the greater the weight-gaining rate, the quicker and more economically the animal can be brought to its intended weight and slaughtered. Feed rations which which reduce the growing-finishing cycle and thus increase profit are continually being sought. The description which follows is directed to swine, however, it is believed that the same concepts will apply to a greater or lesser extent to other edible meat-producing animals such as beef cattle and poultry.
Until the mid-1980's, swine have generally been fed no added feed fat at all during the growing-finishing cycle. The growing-finishing ration consists primarily of corn, soybeans, or a combination of corn and soybean meal. More recently, it has been determined that, if the ration includes unsaturated vegetable oils or animal fats, the weight gain rate of the animal will increase. In other words, the use of unsaturated vegetable or animal oils will reduce the growing-finishing cycle of the swine, and thus make the operation more profitable. In such diets, the unsaturated vegetable oils generally have an iodine value greater than 80 or the animal fat generally has an iodine value greater than 45.
While the use of such animal or vegetable oils has been successful in reducing the length of the growth cycle, the technique is not without its disadvantages. The quality of the meat has suffered considerably.
Pork obtained from swine which have been subjected to a diet containing a supplement of unsaturated fats alone has been found to suffer from one or more of the following problems:
1. abbreviated shelf-life; PA0 2. diminished customer acceptance; PA0 3. loss of product when cooking (shrinkage); PA0 4. rapid oxidation or spoilage; PA0 5. pale, soft, and exudative meat products (known as PSE); PA0 amino acids and derivatives thereof such as methionine, lysine, trytophan, and other amino acids and derivatives PA0 vitamins and derivatives thereof such as Vitamin A, Beta carotene, Vitamin D, Vitamin C, Vitamin K, folic acid, biotin, etc. PA0 enzymes such as protease, lipase, amylase, and other physiologically effective enzymes, etc. PA0 animal drugs such as tetracycline type, amino sugar type, polysaccharide type, etc. PA0 hormones such as estrogen, hexestrol, tyroprotein, etc. PA0 nutrient sources such as protein, carbohydrates, etc. PA0 effective microorganisms such as Lactobacillus and yeasts such as brewer's yeast PA0 minerals such a selenium, iron, etc.
Pale, soft and exudative pork (PSE) is a serious problem affecting the domestic pork market, because it reduces the quality of the processed product (ham and pork) intended for delicatessens and the home consumer. Because the carcass is so soft, it is almost impossible to slice with automatic slicing equipment which is available in substantially all delicatessens and supermarkets. Pigs fed unsaturated fats will likely have unsaturated fatty acids deposited in adipose and lean tissue. This is also known as "liquid fat" which appears in the meat after it is processed. The consumer will then notice the liquid fat exuding from the meat, and senses it as being "slimy". This also leads to excess shrinkage as the product is cooked.
The relationship between carcass firmness and quality and the source of dietary fat is therefore important. Some attempts have been made to use fully saturated or hydrogenated fats, which are solid at ambient temperature. However, this approach has been abandoned because the digestibility of such fats by the animals is extremely limited. In addressing the aforesaid problems, applicant has determined that the diet should include highly (but not fully) saturated or partially hydrogenated animal or vegetable fat, which remains waxy at ambient temperatures. By experimentation, it has been found that when animals' diets are switched from highly unsaturated vegetable oils to prilled, or small granule, highly saturated (partially hydrogenated) tallow or vegetable oil with iodine values between 5 and 35 during the latter portion of the growing-finishing cycle, the carcass firmness is improved, and the quality of the resulting meat product is significantly higher.
More surprisingly, it has been determined that the addition of highly saturated fats ( IV=5-35 ) to the diet produces significant weight gain rate advantages, particularly when the highly saturated fat is in the form of prilled or small granule (less than 1000 microns) highly saturated or partially hydrogentated fats. Because of the higher digestibility characteristic, the animals apparently gain weight faster than with the best diets in use. In some cases, the weight gain rate is 40% higher than with conventional diets containing unsaturated or liquid oils.
It is believed that "prilling" of the highly saturated fats is an important factor in the digestibility and in achieving the carcass firmness desired. "Prilling" is the process of fast cooling of liquid fats or materials to room temperature as they are atomized and forced through a stream of cool air. The droplets then become small waxy granules or pellets ("prills" of a diameter of approximately 1000 microns and less). Prilling is one known procedure for forming waxy pellets having a small diameter. Other procedures may be available or developed which may also provide excellent results, such as milling. Because of the large surface area per pound of such highly saturated fats, the digestibility is improved, resulting in a greater weight gain rate, as well as in improved carcass firmness and qualilty.
It is believed that iodine values in the range of 5-35 will achieve the desired results of the present invention. Uses of such saturated fats, preferably in "prills" or smaller granule form in amounts of approximately 5% of the diet of the subject animals for some or all of the growing period has greatly increased the weight-growing rate, improved carcass firmness, and improved the quality of the meat.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, it is recognized that the highly saturated fat can be useful as a carrier for or in combination with other useful nutrient sources for animals or with substances useful for he prevention or treatment of animal diseases. Examples of such sources and substances are:
These substances and nutrient sources may be used along or in any combination thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dietary process for edible meat producing animals which may be used during the growing-finishing cycle to enhance the weight-gaining rate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dietary technique as described hereinabove which also improves meat quality by firming the carcass and reducing the problem of pale, soft and exudative meat.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feed ration or composition which improves the weight-gaining rate while improving also carcass firmness and improving meat quality.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.